My Fallen Angel
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: Kane has begun to slip into madness. Can his brother save him before it's too late? Incest/slash.
1. Black Outs

**Kane's P.O.V.**

This last week has been a train wreck sort of speak. In my mind anyway. No, really. In my mind. I don't know what's going on inside my head anymore. I don't know where all this rage and all these emotions are coming from but their driving me insane. Of course I don't let Mark see this. If he found out I was beginning to become an utter nut job, he wouldn't stop bugging me about it until I was better. I walked into the arena, duffel bag on my shoulder. As I walked down the main hallway and began to turn down another corridor, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my skull. I groaned and grabbed my head, slamming against the wall, panting. I almost screamed as a very high pitch ringing came to my ears. I grabbed my ears and fell to the ground, now feeling liquid run down my chin, knowing it was blood. I crumbled to the floor, whimpering. Yes, whimpering. The next thing I knew, I woke to being in my dresser room. I groaned and sat up, holding my head.

"You okay, big man? You really scared me for a minute." Mark asked looking at me over his shoulder, rummaging in his duffel bag. I blinked confused. What the hell just happened?

"What do you mean?" He turned to me and put his hands on his hips.

"You don't remember? You went ape shit on the staff members in the hallway." I was about to question him but felt suddenly ill. I grabbed my head, trying to keep the room from spinning out of control. Mark walked over, putting a hand on my shoulder. My shoulder suddenly became hot and it felt like I was burning alive. I could do nothing else but knock Mark back, cowering in the corner in fear. I blinked rapidly as the images before me began to distort, turning into hideous creatures. I covered my head panting, cowering, whimpering. I'll admit it, I was scared. Yes, I know. Shocking, eh? The Big Red Machine, The Devil's Favorite Demon, scared? No. Not in a million years. But I was. I couldn't control what was going on in my mind and I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening and it was eating me from the inside out. I was brought back to reality as I felt arms wrap around me and my head against someone's chest. I opened my eyes and heard my brother whispering in my ear.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now. You don't need to be scared anymore." I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I buried my head in his chest. I wouldn't let anyone else besides Mark see me as this broken shell of a monster. I lost track of time after I felt Mark kiss my forehead, still whispering comforting words to me.

I suddenly became aware of everything as I looked around and was thrown into a world of turmoil at the scene around me. I was in someone else's locker room, blood everywhere. My body began to tremble as I looked down and saw four bodies around me, motionless. I looked at my hands and saw they were stained in red. I rushed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had blood sprayed all over my face, running down my chest. I screamed as the high pitched noise returned, blocking out all other communication. I fell against the wall and slid down it, clutching my head in a vise grip. I opened my dry, blood stained lips and whispered something before I succumbed to the darkness.

"I wish you were here…"


	2. Interrogation

**Mark's P.O.V.  
**

I desperately tried to find my brother, running all around the arena searching for him. I was beginning to get worried. Who am I kidding? I was worried sick. He's been acting really weird lately and I don't know what's going on through his thick head but it's not good by the way he looked last night. I finally made it to Chris Jericho's locker room and walk in without so much as a knock. I stop cold, seeing four superstars on the ground and blood sprayed everywhere. Now, normally this wouldn't bother me, but for some reason, my stomach made a weird churn and I felt like I was going to throw up. I step over the bodies and walk into the bathroom. My heart fell as I see Kane laying on the cold bathroom floor, covered in blood. I bend down next to him and touch his cheek tenderly. I then see dried tears on his cheeks and I sigh heavily. I get up and walk out. approaching the first staff member I saw.

"Go alert Mr. McMahon. We've got a serious situation on our hands."

**Kane's P.O.V.  
**

My eyes slowly flutter open as my vision tries to focus itself out. I groan and try to move but can't. I gasp as I see Vince, Mark, and the Board Of Directors crowding around me. I'm bound to a chair with no escape. I begin to panic, trying to release myself of the bonds that held me against my will but it was useless.

"Calm down, Kane. We're just here to help." Vince says, approaching me.

"Do you have ANY idea what you've done?" I flinch at the sound of one of the board member's voices as Mark turns to him, glaring. He gets in his face, staring into his soul.

"I suggest if you don't want to be next, you shut your mouth." He nods with a gulp and Mark walks over to me. He gets down on a knee and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Mark, what's going on? Why are these people here? What do they want with me? What did I do?" Mark puts a finger to my lips, shutting me up.

"Just calm down, okay? That's what we're trying to figure out. Just relax and try to answer their questions the best you can." I nod, swallowing the lump in my throat as he kisses my forehead and pulls up a chair, sitting beside me. Vince sits down on his couch and looks at me.

"Kane, we're concerned about you. You've…done some terrible things lately…" He pulls out a manila envelope and opens it, revealing pictures. He shows them to me, one by one, and I can only stare in pure horror.

"Are they…"

"No. But they are in ICU. What's going on with you, Kane? Tell us." Vince pleads as I stare at the ground. I don't speak for a good 30 seconds but I come back to reality as Mark puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Just tell us. You won't be going to jail, I promise." I swallow hard and draw in a shaking breath.

"For the past few weeks…I've been literally…loosing my mind. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't remember the date, time, nothing. It'll be 9 AM one minute and then 10 PM the next. I've got…blank spots in my memory…I'll be somewhere one minute and then four hours later, I'm somewhere else." I look up at Vince who is staring at me with a mix of emotions.

"I don't know what to do…I…" I trail off, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"Well, I know what to do." I look up at the head of the board as he stood up and approached me, getting a little too close to me.

"Throw your big ugly ass into the insane asylum! You attacked and injured several WWE superstars! You're nothing but a crazy, ugly, fucking monster!" Mark grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall choking him. Security quickly rushed in, trying to control the situation as Mark shouted dangerous threats towards the head of the board. I sat in my own little world, that one word ringing in my ears. Monster. I wasn't a monster was I? I couldn't be…but why did I feel like one? I blink, snapping out of my daze as I look up to see Mark approaching me, taking out his pocket knife and cutting me loose. He helps me stand up and sits me on the couch, Vince and the rest of the board members now gone.

"You okay?" He asks more gentle than usual as he rubs my rope-burned wrists. I nod shaking, a few tears falling from my eyes.

"Hey." He turns my face towards him and wipes away my tears.

"Don't let what that dumb-ass said get to you, okay? You're not a monster." I look down, my eyes full of doubt.

"Then…why do I feel like one?" I look up at him and he couldn't do anything up pull me into his arms, running his hand over the back of my neck soothingly. It hit me. There was something wrong with me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. But, hopefully, as long as Mark is by my side, he can keep my demons at bay.


	3. First Hand Expierence

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I walked into the arena, my brother at my side, our duffel bags on our shoulders. The last week has been an emotional and physical train wreck. Everyone's either throwing things at Kane shouting threats or being very sympathetic and pitying him, both which made him even worse. I've had no sleep for the past two days due to keeping him under surveillance to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. We were stopped by Vince and I sighed, rubbing my swollen eyes.

"Undertaker, can I talk to you for a moment, please? In private?" I turn to Kane and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Go on to the locker room. I'll be there shortly, okay?" He gave me a look that said 'don't go' but I gave him a smile and kissed his forehead. He walked off, leaving Vince and I standing in the hallway alone.

"What do you want, Vince? I'm not really in the mood to talk." He tries to find the right words and this only agitates me even more.

"Spit it out, already."

"I think it would be best if we...took Kane someplace safe." I give him a look, dropping my duffel bag, and placing my hands on my hips.

"Just what exactly are you getting at, Vince?"

"I just think it would be best for his safety…and others…if we let him stay someplace where doctors can watch over him." I felt a cord snap in the back of my head as I grab him by the collar and lift him off his feet.

"You are NOT throwing him in the insane asylum, Vince! And if you even so much as—" I'm cut off by the sound of screaming. Kane screaming. I drop Vince and take off like a bullet to the locker room. I see security surrounding Kane, who was writhing on the ground in agony, stun guns drawn.

"Get the hell away from him!" I scream, knocking the guards back and bending down next to him, shielding his body with my own.

"Sir, get away from him! Please, for your own safety." I growl, tears of anger coming to my eyes. I look down at Kane who has a look of pain on his face as tears swim in his eyes from the pain.

"What did you assholes do to him?" I rage, the tears now flowing down my face.

"Hey, cupcakes!" I look to see a team of superstars with weapons in hand, standing at the end of the hallway.

"Step away from the brothers or we're gonna come down there and make you." The officers then turn their guns towards my fellow co-workers. I take the chance to spear two of the guards crashing them to the ground. The team comes running down the hall, taking out the rest of the guards. After they were all either unconscious or retreating, I turned to Hunter who walked over.

"You guys okay?" I nod, panting, sweat rolling down my temple.

"Yeah. Thanks, man." I kneel down next to Kane and place my hands on the sides of his face.

"Look at me." His gaze turns to me, tears clouding his two-toned eyes.

"You okay?" He doesn't answer but throws himself in my arms, grabbing onto me for dear life. I return his embrace, holding him close. In the middle of trying to calm him down, he stops crying and looks at me, his eyes dark and lifeless. My eyes widen with horror as he draws his fist back and punches me in the face. He begins to assault me, landing punch after punch. The only thing I could do, or would do, is try to cover up and hope he would snap out of it. The others pulled him off but they were quickly thrown back as Kane tackled me, continuing his assault.

"Kane, stop!" I plead but it doesn't get through to him as he grabs me by the throat, choking me. I struggled for air as I stare into the cold, dead eyes of my younger brother.

"P—Please…Kane…stop this…" He smirks sadistically and bends down next to my ear, his breath hot and sticky on my neck.

"Your little brother is no longer in control…Say goodbye while you can, Deadman. Because you'll never get him back." I suddenly knock him off, turning the tables, now grabbing him by the throat. Part of me screamed at myself to stop but the other part screamed kill him. I see him squirm underneath me as he struggled to get oxygen into his lungs. I see his eyes return to normal and he becomes aware of the situation. I gasp and immediately let go. He shoves me off him and scampers back, frightened.

"Kane, I—" I go to touch his cheek but he smacks it away and takes off running. I sigh heavily and run a hand through my hair. He must thing I'm turning against him now. Great job, Mark. Your brother is now scared of you. I ram my fist into the wall and bury my head in my knees, tears hitting the floor.

"I'm sorry, little brother…Please forgive me…"


	4. Missing

**Kane's P.O.V.  
**

I sat in my locker room, staring at the floor, no expression on my face. I listened to the sound of nothing as I sat in silence, waiting for a certain someone to come knocking on my door. I sighed and stood up, and as soon as I did, I heard a knock. I stood still, clenching my fists into tight balls.

"We need to talk." My gaze shifted upwards. I walked over and opened the door. As soon as I did, I was met with a punch to the face. I couldn't identify my attacker as he was too busy beating the shit out of me. I tried to cover up the best I could, hoping he would soon tire of his assault.

"Get up, you son of a bitch!" I managed to open my eyes and felt my breath hitch in my throat. It was Mark. I couldn't speak nor breathe. Why was he attacking me? Was I that much of a burden to him? Did he not want to deal with me anymore? All these questions ran through my head so fast it made me dizzy. Of course, the dizziness could have been caused by the concussion I was now enduring. He bent down next to me and grabbed my jaw forcefully.

"Fight back! You worthless piece of shit! You're a freak! A monster!"

I was snapped out of my dream as Mark shook me gently.

"Hey, sleepy head. Wake up. We're here." I opened my eyes and looked out the car window to see the arena in the distance. I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes and turned my gaze towards my brother. He smiled gently and went to grab my hand but I pulled back, flinching. He gave me a questioning look and I just turned away from him, staring out the window sadly. I couldn't tell him of my dream. No. Not now, not ever.

**Mark's P.O.V.  
**

I could tell Kane had a nightmare by the way he pulled back from my touch. But I couldn't question him about it. He already had too much to worry about. He didn't need me pestering him. We got out of our van and approached the arena, bags on our shoulders. Once in the locker room, I see Kane sit down on the bench and sit there, not speaking. I decided to leave him alone, seeing how my match was up first. I showered and got ready. As I slipped on my trench coat, my hair dripping wet, I noticed Kane had not moved from his spot on the bench. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"Hey…if you need me just come get me, okay? I'll see you later." I kissed his forehead and grabbed my hat, walking out, hearing my entrance music play.

**Kane's P.O.V.  
**

After Mark left, it was the last thing I remembered. I finally opened my eyes, feeling my head pounding severely, and a bright light shinning in my eyes. I lifted my head and looked around. I had no clue where I was.

"Wake up, Kane." My head snapped up but saw no one. I looked around, no one but me in the small room I was in.

"Hello?" I question, my voice shaking.

"Relax, Kane. You are safe." I begin panting heavily, sweat rolling down my temple.

"W—Who are you? What's going on? Where am I?"

"You are safe. You are being watch on the small camera in front of you for your own protection. Do you remember what happened?" I tried to get out of the restraints I was put it but found it effortless.

"Calm down. I'm afraid you can't go anywhere. Try and think. Do you remember anything from the accident?"

"Accident?"

"Perhaps I should fill you in. You were found in an alleyway, you had severely beaten three men who had tried to give you a ride back to your hotel. You had a knife." I shake my head, not believing him.

"You…severely butchered these men." I gasped as a small opening in the door was opened and three photos were dropped in front of me. My eyes went wide with horror.

"N—No…" They were the bodies of my fellow co-workers: Hunter, Cody Rhodes, and Matt Hardy.

"You are being kept here to make sure this doesn't happen again." The voice then doesn't return but the door opens and in walks a doctor with a huge needle. I gasp and try to get away but he easily stuck the needle in my arm, my vision blurring instantly. I then saw only darkness.

**Mark's P.O.V.  
**

I paced around outside, anger, worry, anxiety, all surging through me.

"Undertaker, please calm down." Vince said as he tried to stop me from pacing back and forth.

"Calm down? Calm down? How the hell can I calm down when my brother is missing, Vince?" I rage as he cowers in fear.

"L—Look, we'll find him. I—I promise."

"You better! Or it's gonna be your ass that turns up missing!" I stop, trying to control my rapid breathing. I felt torn. My brother was missing and with what was going on with him lately, there's no telling where he is or what's happened to him. I reach into my coat pocket and pull out a small photo of Kane I always carried with me. I see a few tear drops hit the picture as I realize I'm crying. I wipe the away and put the photo away. I sigh heavily and look up to the sky. Wherever you are, little brother…I hope you're safe…Don't worry. I swear with all the power in my body, I WILL bring you back home. Back to me.


	5. Escape

**Kane's P.O.V.  
**

I awoke to the sound of voices around me. I slowly opened my eyes, my body aching and striked with fatigue. I turned my head to see two doctors talking to one another. One then went to the room door and began speaking with someone on the other side.

"Can I help you sir?...Yes, he's in here…Who are you?...Yes, sir." He opens the door and my heart hits my stomach. It was Paul Bearer. He smiles and walks over to me, going to touch me but I move my head to the other side, avoiding his touch.

"Oh. It's so nice to see you again…son." I felt the urge to puke.

"Wh—Why are you here?" I ask, my voice hoarse and raspy. He smiles and strokes my head, despite me wanting to burn him alive right now.

"Don't you realize? I'm the one responsible for all of your little incidents lately." My breath hitches in my throat.

"It's a little complicated to explain but…I did it to get you away from that awful brother of yours. He doesn't know what's good for you, Kane. He disgusts you. He told me so himself. Now, how about you and I get out of here and go home?" I'm sorry brother but I have no choice.

"O—Okay." I felt my heart rip in two betraying Mark like this but it was my only way out of this hospital. He grins a sick smile and turns to the doctors.

"If these nice gentlemen will let you go, we can get out of here." They release me from my restraints and help me stand up, seeing how my body is like jello. I'm helped out into the lobby where I'm discharged and free to go. We walk outside and I take in the fresh air.

"Feels good doesn't it?" I nod my head, playing along.

"Uh, you go on. I forgot something inside." He nods with a smile and walks to the car. I go back inside and sneak into the main office. I knock the nurse out and pick up the phone. I quickly dial Mark's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Mark!"

"Kane? Thank god! Where are you?"

"Listen to me. I don't have much time to explain but I need you to go back to the hotel and wait for me."

"But, Kane—"

"Please, Mark. I have to go." I hang up and rush out, staying as calm as I could be. I got in the passenger seat of the car and we were on the road. I carefully keep my eye on Bearer as he rambles on about how Mark has messed with my head. Yeah, right. If anyone's been messing with my head, it was him. He finally pulls over and parks the car. He turns to me and smiles. He reaches out to touch me and I pull away, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh, my poor boy. That pig has done a number on you hasn't he? Well, don't worry. All will be well soon." I look at him and strike. I punch him hard in the face and he reels, cracking his head against the window. I punch him over and over until he's unconscious. I quickly get out and throw him in the backseat. I strap him down and climb in the driver's seat. I speed down the highway, not really caring if the police were now following me with sirens blaring. I make it back to the hotel and climb out. I make sure Bearer is still out cold before looking around the parking lot.

"Mark!" I call out, my heart racing.

"Kane!" I spin around to see Mark, several police officers, guns at their sides, along with Vince and the Board Of Directors. The tears immediately begin to flow as I run into Mark's arms, crushing him against me.

"Christ, I thought I lost you. I'm so glad you're okay." Mark cried, the tears flowing freely down his cheeks. I couldn't do anything but bury my face into the crook of his neck and cry. Vince smiled as Mark rested his forehead against mine, smiling. I took the chance to finally do what I've wanted to do for a long time. I kissed him passionately, tightening my arms around his neck. I felt him kiss back almost instantly as his hand traveled behind my head. We broke slowly and stared into each others eyes. Mark smiled but was gone in a flash as he gasped and quickly switched places with me. A large knife embedded itself into Mark's spine, causing him to groan in pain.

"No!" I scream as he crumbles to the ground. I snap my head up to see Bearer now out of the car, a pissed off expression on his face.

"I told you, boy! I told you he was a bad influence on you! And now he's paid the price for poisoning your mind!" I growl and resist the urge to shoot the fat bastard.

"You're wrong! Mark is the only person who's EVER loved me! He's always been there for me when I needed him! Unlike you, you fat pig!"

"Watch your mouth, you fucking freak!" Mark, despite the knife in his back, bolts to his feet and tackles Bearer to the ground.

"You're gonna pay for what you've done!" He reached behind himself and pulled the knife out. He raised it high above his head but stopped when he heard the cocking of pistols.

"Put the knife down, Mark." Vince stated and I shot him a look like he had lost his mind.

"Do you have ANY idea what that man has put me through?" I scream, getting in Vince's face. Vince puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I understand, Kane. But we need to get answers first. Then we kill him." I smirk and turn to Mark who drops the knife and falls over, groaning. I run to his side and prop him up in my arms. I smile and run my fingers through his hair.

"You gonna be okay?" I ask as police handcuff and restrain Bearer and an ambulance pulls up.

"Yeah. Now that you're safe and sound, I think I will be." I lean down and kiss him once again before he's loaded into the ambulance and taken to the hospital we me at his side. Now, all we need to do is interrogate Bearer and figure out a way to stop these horrendous occurrences from happening again.


	6. My Fallen Angel

**Kane's P.O.V.  
**

I slowly sit up in my hotel bed, rubbing my red tired eyes. I get up and stroll into the bathroom, my eyes still half closed. I stare at myself in the mirror. I look like shit. I've lost some weight on my face, the dark circles under my eyes mixed with red and blue undertones making me look ill, and my face was fairly pale. I then see an image of Bearer staring back at me. I yell and jump back, seeing only but my scared doppelganger staring at me. I shake my head and sigh heavily, running a hand over the top of my head. I strip from my boxers and step in the shower. I hang my head in silence, letting the hot water run down my back, easing my tense muscles. After showering and dressing, I head to the hospital where Mark was staying due to last night's little mishap with Bearer. I stop by the flower shop and picked up a bouquet of red roses, hoping it would cheer him up. I walk to his room and knock gently.

"It's open." I hear a raspy voice call out. I walk in and Mark's face brightens immensely.

"Hey." I greet, a grin on my face. I walk over and lean down, kissing his forehead. I set the roses on the table and grab a chair.

"How you feeling?" I ask, taking his hand and lacing his fingers in my own.

"Better now that you're here." I chuckle lightly, a blush coming to my cheeks. He reaches out, lifting my chin up.

"I'm so glad you're okay. You had me scared, you know. Just a warning, brother: Ever do it again, I'll kill you." I laugh and kiss his hand.

"I won't, I promise. I don't plan on leaving your side anytime soon." He smiles and we're interrupted by a knock at the door. Vince comes in and smiles.

"I'm glad to see you two are alright. Kane, we need you to come to the office to discuss some things." I sigh, wishing I could stay with Mark a little bit longer.

"Can he stay a little bit longer?" Mark asks, pleading. I look at him then at Vince, asking the same thing. He smiles and pats my back.

"Be at the office in an hour." He then walks out, leaving us alone. I sigh out of relief and turn to Mark who yanked me towards him, almost causing me to fall on him. He wraps his arms around my neck and kisses me. I kiss back with no hesitation, trying to keep myself propped up. I felt his hand run down my back and over my ass causing me to bite my tongue to keep from moaning. I opened my eyes to see the look of need in his eyes. I frowned sadly.

"You're hurt." I whispered, stroking his hair. He smiled and reached between my legs, grabbing onto me. I groaned as I felt myself instantly become hard.

"I don't care." He seethed, nipping at my ear. I looked at him and stared him in the eye.

"Are you sure?" He smiled once again and kissed me for his answer. I gave him a nod and removed my pants, helping him remove his. I released his dick from his boxers, and saw it dripping with pre-cum. I smirked and looked up at him.

"Miss me that much huh?" He rolled his eyes playfully as I wet my lips and began to taste him fully. His moans of pleasure only made me even more hard. After sucking him off for a few minutes, I climbed on top and rested my forehead against his. He smiled and kissed me as I straddled him, both of us groaning. Sweat began to roll down our bodies as he placed his hands on my hips, helping me along. I reached down and grabbed my shaft, beginning to pump in time with my thrusts. He then wrapped his arms around me and brought me close as his lower half began to pound into me. I bit the pillow as hard as I could, almost ripping it as I felt the hot sensation in the pit of my stomach. He then hit my sweet spot and I couldn't help but cry out in pleasure, seeing stars. He did it over and over, causing me to scream every time. He grabbed me roughly and kissed me as we both came two seconds later. I collapsed beside him, both of us covered in sweat, panting heavily. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead gently. I opened my eyes after catching my breath and looked up into his eyes. I could see the happiness in his eyes and it made me smile.

"I don't know what I would've done if Bearer took you away from me." He muttered, stroking my head softly. I nodded, my gaze shifting downwards. He lifted up my chin and kissed me passionately.

"I promise that I'll never let you get hurt like that again. You're my only reason for living." My eyes widened as I realized I was crying. He brought me close, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Let it go."

"But…You—"

"I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to comfort you. I know you too well. You want to cry. You need to." He places a hand on my cheek and kisses me once more.

"Let it go." The tears immediately start falling as I bury my head into his chest and let all my emotions from this whole tragedy go.

"Fuck!" I scream, mixed emotions of rage and shame filling me up.

"Let it all out." Mark whispers, keeping me from completely loosing all humanity.

"Bearer, you son of a bitch! I'll kill you! I swear I'll fucking kill you!" Mark looks up to see a nurse running in to see what the commotion was. He quickly pointed towards the door and gave her a look from Hell. She got the message and left not two seconds later. After finally letting out all the pent up emotions I've been holding in, I looked up, the bed sheets soaked with my tears. He smiles and wipes my face with his fingers.

"Feel better?" I shake my head and snuggled up against him.

"No. I have a headache." I feel his chest vibrate as he lets out a chuckle.

"It's not funny." I pout. He laughs again and pokes my nose.

"Of course not. Go on and go to the meeting. I'll be right behind you as soon as I get the doctors to let me go." I sigh heavily and nod, wiping the rest of the tears off my face. I sit up and am fixing to grab my clothes before he grabs my hand. I look over my shoulder at him and I see him trying to sit up. I quickly help him stand up.

"Shower time." He whispers, nipping at my ear. I chuckle and nod. I help him to the bathroom where we get a nice shower and not to mention lots of cuddling and kissing. After our shower, we depart from the discharge counter and I grab a taxi to the board of director's office. I'll admit, I'm nervous. A little nauseated and dizzy but other than that, I was fine. I made it to the office and walk in, seeing Vince and the rest of the board. I see the head and glare at him remembering the remarks he made to me a couple weeks back.

"Um, Kane. If you'll come with me, please." I follow Vince to an empty room and he closes the door. He then hits a switch, lighting up another room, separated by glass. I saw Paul Bearer in the room, in handcuffs, waiting, his lawyer beside him. I glance at Vince and he nods.

"Just listen." I turn back to the glass and watch as an investigator walks in and sits down across from him.

"So, Mr. Bearer, tell me the connection you have with your son." As soon as the question was asked, Mark walks in and places his hand on my shoulder. We watch, our hearts beating a mile a minute.

"Kane…is a sweet, sweet boy. He's very kind, generous, and always willing to give back." Mark and I steal a glance from one another but keep quiet.

"Uh-huh…And from what I read in these reports, Kane has a brother."

"Yes. That little red-headed punk, Undertaker." I feel my hand twitch but ignore it as Paul begins to get angry.

"I see. And how do the brothers get along?" I feel Mark's hand wrap around mine and I squeeze it for reassurance.

"Well, you see, the thing is, Kane's very sweet to his brother. He looks up to him as a hero. But Undertaker…doesn't give two shits about him." I quickly stopped Mark from pounding on the glass.

"How so, Mr. Bearer?"

"Undertaker abuses him. Calls him names."

"Like what?"

"Freak. Monster. Worthless."

"That son of a—" I cover his mouth and shh him.

"Anything else?" I see a look in Bearer's eyes and I fee a sinking feeling in my gut.

"He's the devil in disguise! He makes poor Kane do everything! He tortures him! And Kane still stays with him!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Undertaker has turned Kane into a raging faggot!" I push Mark back against the wall as he tries to wrestle his way out of my hold.

"You shut your mouth, you fat pig!" Mark screams.

"How do you know that these two brothers are…together, Mr. Bearer?"

"Well, that's easy. I got the test results from the psychiatrists in the mental facility…and Kane's pregnant." Mark and I stop cold. Vince snaps his head back towards us in shock. My gaze shakily meets Mark's, tears in my eyes.

"These blackouts Kane has been having was described as psychosomatic."

"WHAT?" I rage, now enraged. Mark is the one to grab me this time.

"Oh, no. Poor little Kane isn't psycho. It was that damn Undertaker. He's corrupted him." He then leaned over the table.

"I say we kill that pest growing inside poor Kane and lock up that damn devil." The door then busted open as I grabbed him and chucked him across the room, sending him through the glass.

"You fucking son of a bitch! I'll show you who's psychotic!" I raged as I began to beat him to a bloody pulp. I was pulled off by Mark who tried his best to hold me back.

"Let me go, Mark! That bastard deserves to die!"

"I know, little brother. I wanted a shot in." I stop struggling and smirk at him. He smirks back and kisses me.

"May I?" I step back and allow him his room to pound away. He does so but is pulled off by security. I wrap my arm around his waist as we stand back, watching Bearer quiver on the floor, coughing up blood.

"You'll…pay for this, Kane. I've taken care of you…your whole life and this is how you repay me?" He then smirks a sadistic smirk and I feel my heart fall into my stomach.

"Fine. You've dug your own grave now, boy." I suddenly feel like someone has my head in a vice grip. I grab my head, screaming as my ears begin to ring so loudly I couldn't hear my screams of agony. I watch in horror, like a bad dream, as my body betrays me and I turn on Mark, grabbing him around the throat, choking him. The tears threaten to spill from my eyes as my heart screams at me to stop but it's no use. I have no control over my body. My mouth then begins to spill venomous words and I try to bite my tongue to stop them but they keep coming out.

"You never meant a damn thing to me, Deadman. You're nothing to me. Worthless, pathetic, weak scum." I see the tears in his eyes and can't tell if their from the lack of oxygen he's suffering from or from the poisonous words that were coming out of my mouth. I suddenly drop him, causing him to crumble to the floor, gasping for air. I try to fight the onslaught but can't as I pick up a gun. Everyone stops cold. The tears fall freely down my face as my hands, trembling like leaves, point the gun towards my stomach.

"No!" My eyes dart upwards and I see Mark, tears flowing down his cheeks. For a moment, I'm able to regain control and I take the moment to turn the gun towards Bearer.

"You won't get away that easily!" He screams and I gasp as I unwillingly turn the gun towards Mark.

"Kill the devil! Kill him, Kane! KILL HIM!" Everything stops as my life flashes before my eyes. I see Mark and I back home, hovering over a baby's crib, smiling. It then shatters as I pull the trigger. As soon as the trigger is pulled, I'm snapped from my hold. I drop the gun and collapse to my knees. I reach out for Mark, my face now a water faucet and my hands quaking. I tried to open my mouth and speak but nothing would come. Mark smiles, his green eyes turning lifeless, dull.

"It's okay, little brother. I…know you couldn't control it…I…don't blame you…D—Do something for me…okay?" I nod, my bottom lip quivering, new tears spilling down my face.

"T—Take care of our child…Raise him and keep him safe…D—Don't let anyone touch him…Do that for me?" I crawl over to him and take him in my arms, cradling his head against my chest.

"Y—You're gonna be there with me…right?" I ask, a fake smile on my face. He smiles back and shakes his head. My smile fades as I let the tears go, my body racked with sobs.

"Don't leave me…I need you…I…" I can't finish my sentence as my emotions get the best of me. He reaches up, placing his bloody hand on my cheek, wiping away my tears.

"Don't ever give in…Keep living…For us…our child…Please…I…I love you, little brother…" I gape in horror as his once lively green eyes turn dark and he closes them.

"No. No, no, no, no. Mark, come on. Wake up." I plead, shaking him desperately.

"Please, Mark. Open your eyes. Wake up, damn it! Wake up! Wake up!" I crush him against me, sobbing uncontrollably. I scream at the top of my lungs, feeling my whole world crash beneath my feet. It was over. My life was over. Without Mark, there was nothing else to live for. But for Mark, I would keep living. Keep living for him. Knowing he's watching over me with pride as I raise our son, teaching him everything he needs to know and keeping him safe from harm. From people like Bearer. It's now five years later and I'm standing at Mark's grave, flowers in hand, our son standing next to me. Since then, the blackouts have faded and are now a distant memory. Bearer was put in prison for life and I was able to live my life freely.

"What happened to Daddy, Daddy?" He asks, his small voice echoing in the silence. I look down at him and smile. He has Mark's dark brown silky hair. One of his eyes show the me inside him, the icy blue piercing the shadows. And his other eye, Mark's eye, that beautiful emerald green that I used to stare into, resemble the man I love and lost. I pat his head and bring him close.

"Daddy saved me from myself. He brought you into this world."

"Is he an angel?" I smile and look up into the sky.

"Yes, my son. He's an angel. He's our fallen angel." And with that, we place the flowers on the top of his grave and go back to the car. I stop momentarily and look back over my shoulder, seeing Mark standing beside his resting place, a grin on his face. I smile, the tears pricking my eyes. He winks as the tears flow down my face. He slowly disappears and I can't help but keep smiling.

"I'll always love you, brother." With a smile on my face and the tears flowing down my cheeks, I walk back to my waiting son as I feel the presence of my fallen angel watching over us, keeping us safe and warm.


End file.
